yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Answer the Call of the Future (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Answer the Call of the Future. Narrator: A war was raging when Nightmare Moon was launching a full-scale assault on Earth, Until Twilight Sparkle and her friends finally defeated her as the war was over. But then, Ivan Ooze laughs evilly as he returns to gain his revenge on the Power Rangers. Only our heroes can find a way to stop Ivan Ooze and his evil plan, For they are Power Rangers Harmony Force. One day at Delta Base, Bridge and Sam were doing their training session as Sky keeps the base in good hands. Schuyler Tate: You two go easy on each other. Bridge Carson: Always have and always will, Sky. (to Sam after they salute with one arms across) Ready, Sam? Sam: You bet, Bridge. Bridge and Sam: S.P.D.! Emergency! (morphs into their ranger forms) And so, They trained hard as they others kept up their fighting skills and Boom takes more energy drinks. Meanwhile at the 21st Century, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie were taking their friends out for a drive around Silver Hills for a detour. Pinkie Pie: There's nothing but driving around Silver Hills, Best Day Off Ever! Twilight Sparkle: You said it, Pinkie. (to the others) Are you guys enjoying it? Applejack: You bet ya, Twilight. Rarity: I'm certainly enjoying Silver Hills already. Spike: Me too, Rarity. Just then, They're being followed bay a Silver Guardian Cab catching up to them. Applejack: Uh oh, Looks like we're in trouble. Sunset Shimmer: Better pull over, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Guess you're right, Sunset. Just as Twilight pulls over, Some two figures came out of their cab. Wesley Collins: (smiled) License and Registration Please. Twilight Sparkle: Wes, Eric, How'd you two been? Eric Myers: Well, You know, Just patrolling as usual, Hope you guys are staying out of trouble. Rainbow Dash: No worries, Eric. We're always staying out of trouble. Wesley Collins: Well then, You guys be careful out there. Sunset Shimmer: You too, Wes. As Twilight and her friends drove off, Eric was amused about Wes' compliments. Eric Myers: You sure know your pleasantries. Do you, Wes? Wesley Collins: Just going easy on good friends. Eric Myers: Obviously. Wesley Collins: Well, Guess it's back to work for us. So, They set off patrolling Silver Hills as always. Meanwhile at Delta Base, Snide, Singe and Doomwing appeared carrying on Ivan Ooze's plan. Snide: We're ready, Lord Ivan Ooze. Ivan Ooze: Good, Now for phrase 2, Freeing Emperor Gruumm and Broodwing. Snide: Yes, My lord. Singe: This should be interesting. Doomwing: You said it, Singe. At the Security Prison, Snide and Singe freed Emperor Gruumm and Broodwing. Emperor Gruumm: Who are you, How'd you find me? Snide: We're just servants of Ivan Ooze, Come with us. Singe: He has plans for you two. Broodwing: What kind of plans? Doomwing: Don't worry, You're about to find out. Mora: What about me, Aren't you taking me with you!? Emperor Gruumm: Forget it, You're no longer a use to me. But I'll tell you what, Mora. Because I'm sparing your life in prison, I've got a growing up gift for you! So, Emperor Gruumm transformed Mora back into Morgana permanently as the sobbed. Emperor Gruumm: Goodbye, Morgana! And they left into the time portal and into the 21st Century. At the Ooze Lair, Ivan Ooze made a deal with Emperor Gruumm. Ivan Ooze: So, Emperor Gruumm. I do suppose you were wondering why I've brought you here. Emperor Gruumm: Let me guess, Does this have to do with destroying the Power Rangers? Ivan Ooze: Bingo, The Power Rangers are our common enemies. Masked Osodashi: That's why we seek an alliance with you, Broodwing, Frax and Gluto. Principal Cinch: And with your help, We'll destroy the Rangers once and for all. Emperor Gruumm: I love the sound of that. Ivan Ooze: And you, Gluto, Are going to be my new general along with Frax and my new monster maker. Gluto: Oh, Thank you, Master Ivan Ooze. You won't be disappointed. Frax: Your new robot is ready, Master Ivan Ooze. Ivan Ooze: Excellent, Frax. Say hello to my OozeBot, It shoots a bit of Ooze to trap it's enemies. OozeBot: At your service, Master. Broodwing: Impressive creation, Lord Ivan Ooze. Ivan Ooze: Once we're rid of the Power Rangers, I will rule the world in my grasp. (laughs evilly) Back at Silver Hills, OozeBot was attacking at the city center. OozeBot: At last, I will trap the entire civilians with a lot of Ooze. Wesley Collins: Not if we can help it! Eric Myers: We're sending you back to the scrapyard! Twilight Sparkle: We're with you guys all the way! OozeBot: Two groups of Rangers? Not a problem at all! OozeBot squirts a lot of ooze and got Twilight and her friends stuck. Pinkie Pie: Oh no, I'm stuck! Rainbow Dash: Aww Man, So am I! Trip Regis: They're in trouble! Wesley Collins: Hold on, We're coming! Eric Myers: Gotcha covered, Wes! As Eric and the other Rangers hold OozeBot off forcing him to retreat, Wes used his Chrono Saber and bust Twilight and her friends free and the Rangers powered down. Wesley Collins: Are you all okay? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, We're okay. Sunset Shimmer: Thanks to you and your friends, Wes. Eric Myers: Next time, Try not to do anything else stupid. Applejack: We understand, Eric. Lucas Kendall: Don't mind him, He may be pushy sometimes. But he's a good friend at heart. Spike: Obviously. Meanwhile at Crystal Prep Academy, Shining Armor and Dean Cadance were checking on Ransik in his office. Dean Cadence: Ransik, Are you in here? Ransik: Yes, Who is it? Shining Armor: It's Shining Armor and Cadance. Dean Cadance: Are you alright, Are we catching you in a bad time? Ransik: No, You're okay. Come on in. As they came in, They began to worry about him. Dean Cadance: Are you okay, Ransik? Ransik: I'm fine, Cadance. It's just that... Just then, There's a calling communication at the Secret Lab. Ransik: To the lab! Dean Cadance: Right. As they came to the lab, Ransik had a call from Wes, Eric and Twilight from Silver Hills. Twilight Sparkle: Ransik, Shining Armor, Cadance, It's so good to see you guys. Shining Armor: Hey, Twily. Dean Cadance: How're you guys doing at Silver Hills? Sunset Shimmer: Ransik, We've got trouble on Silver Hills. Could you and the others come as soon as you can? Ransik: Yes, We'll be on our way soon. Then, There was another call from Supreme Commander Anubis Cruger from Delta Base. Anubis Cruger: Hello, Ransik, Dean Cadance, Shining Armor. Ransik: Anubis, What's the emergency? Anubis Cruger: Someone has burst into the Prison Room, And freed Emperor Gruumm and Broodwing. Ransik: Can you gather the rest of the S.P.D. Rangers and your allies and meet us at our timeline in Silver Hills? Anubis Cruger: Of course, Ransik. Sky and Jack are gathering their comrades right now, We'll meet you there soon. And finally, Last call came from Alex. Alex: Ransik, We need your help. Ransik: What's the trouble, Alex? Alex: Ivan Ooze has formed an alliance with Emperor Gruumm, Broodwing, Frax and Gluto, I've got word from Captain Logan about Gluto being taken from the Time Force Security Prison. Ransik: Somehow, Ivan Ooze has recreated Frax. Alex, Can you gather the rest of the Energy Chaser Rangers and meet us at Silver Hills? We're going to need all the help we can get. Alex: We're on our way now, Ransik. (as the computer screen turns off) Ransik: Let's gather Nadira, Celestia and Luna and pack our bags, We're going to Silver Hills. Back at Silver Hills, Twilight, Wes and their friends met up at the Nick of Time Odd Jobs Clock Tower. Circuit: It's really great to see you again, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Great to see you too, Circuit. Just then, The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys came just in time. Rainbow Dash: Hey, Guys. We've got company. Blossom: Hi, I hope we don't catch you guys in a bad time. Wesley Collins: Not at all, Who are you guys? Blossom: I'm Blossom, And these are my sisters, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bell, Bullet and Bloom. Brick: Name's Brick, And these are my brothers, Boomer, Butch, Bull, Blitz, Barrel and Blaze. Bubbles: We're the Powerpuff Girls. Boomer: And we're the Rowdyruff Boys. Spike: Nice to meet you, I'm Spike, And these are Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirage. Wesley Collins: Wesley Collins, Wes for short. Jennifer Scotts: I'm Jennifer Scotts, Jen for short. Lucas Kendall: Lucas Kendall, Nice to meet you. Katie Walker: Name's Katie Walker. Trip Regis: I'm Trip Regis, And this is Circuit. Circuit: Hi, Nice to meet you. Eric Myers: I'm Eric Myers, We're the Time Force Rangers. Mirage: And we're the Harmony Force Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: So, Why're you all here anyway? Buttercup: Well, We thought if we work together, We could take down this robot. Butch: It's true, I'm sure you could use our help for it. Rainbow Dash: Sure, We don't see why not. Mirage: Then it's agreed, The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys are welcome to help us out. Meanwhile at Delta Base, The S.P.D. Rangers along with Anubis, Isinia, Fowler Birdie, Sergeant Silverback and Piggy who's taking Morgana in cuffs are ready for their mission. Anubis Cruger: Remember, There is no going back once all of us in the base is heading to 21st Century Silver Hills. No matter what happens, We must never give up on one another. Fowler Birdie: Well said, Anubis. Sergeant Silverback: Piggy, You keeping your eyes on Morgana until she behaves? Piggy: Yes, Sir. Isinia Cruger: We're ready, Doggie. Anubis Cruger: Kat, Are the destinations set? Kat Manx: All set and ready to go, Commander. Schuyler Tate: Destination, 21st Century Silver Hills. At last, The Delta Base formed into the Delta Command Crawler as it heads to time portal. When they got here, They've met with the Energy Chaser Rangers. Ethan Nakamura: Hey, Guys. Perfect timing. Alex: Thank you guys for coming in such short notice. Anubis Cruger: We're just glad you and your friends called us, Alex. Jonathan: I know it may be risky, But the Harmony Force and Time Force Rangers are gonna need our help. Jack Landors: Then what're we waiting for? Let's make sure no harm comes to them. Back at the Clock Tower, Mirage and Eric had a lot of chat. Mirage: So, Eric, There were other Power Rangers out there? Eric Myers: You know it, We fought for a common goal. And I had Wes to thank, We were best friends ever since. Bull: No kidding, Eric. Bunny: That is so cool. Mirage: Despite the different team we're on, Quantum and Red are the same color we had. Eric Myers: You got that right, Mirage. And as Power Rangers, We're always stronger together. At the city center, Emperor Gruumm, Frax, Broodwing and OozeBot were attacking Silver Hills with some army of Cyclobots and Krybots. Emperor Gruumm: At last, The time of Revenge is now! Frax: Yes, Emperor Gruumm. And soon, There will be no more interference from the Rangers! Broodwing: Cyclobots, Krybots, Destroy all in your path! Just then, A blast came from the Chrono Blasters, Courage Blasters and Quantum Defender. Eric Myers: Hate to spoil your fun and games, But it's time we end this! Wesley Collins: We're Time Force, And you and Broodwing are under arrest, Emperor Gruumm! Emperor Gruumm: We'll see about that, Rangers! Broodwing: It's a shame you'll have to make us surrender! Spike: Fine by us! And so, The Rangers fought them off as Twilight and Wes tried to take down OozeBot. Wesley Collins: It's no use, He's too strong! Twilight Sparkle: He must be as hard as steel! Then, OozeBot brought Twilight to the ground. Wesley Collins: Twilight! (gets hit and brought to the ground) OozeBot: Say goodbye and mean it, Magic Ranger! Just as OozeBot is about to strike, Some two figures came to the rescue. Schuyler Tate: Shadow Saber! Jack Landors: Quantum Staff! OozeBot: (gets hit) Twilight Sparkle: Sky, Jack! Bridge Carson: Twilight, Wes, We have to get out of here, Now! Wesley Collins: Right behind ya, Bridge! As the Rangers retreated, Emperor Gruumm and the others took off to regroup. As everyone regrouped at the Clock Tower, Ransik and Nadira were here along with Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Dean Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: So, Bridge, What brings you and the other here? Bridge Carson: Alex called, He and the other Energy Chaser Rangers called us here. Blossom: Are you guys okay? Trip Regis: We're fine, Blossom. Bloom: We've got company. Shining Armor: Are you okay, Twily? Twilight Sparkle: I'm fine, Shining Armor. Bubbles: There are three groups of Police Power Rangers? Roman Matthews: Yep, As usual. Blitz: No way! Sunset Shimmer: So, Bridge, Roman, Clay, Z, Syd, Sky, Sam, Kat, Nova, Boom, Jack. How'd you guys been? Bridge Carson: Pretty good, Sunset. Roman Matthews: Taking care of business, As usual. Clay Benson: Good to see you guys again. Elizabeth Delgado: And good to finally meet you, Mirage. Sydney Drew: We missed you. Schuyler Tate: It's been a while. Sam: Yeah, Since our final battle with Nightmare Moon. Kat Manx: Good to see all ten of you with the Time Force Rangers. Nova: Looks like we all came just in time. Boom: Long time no see. Jack Landors: It's been quite sometime. Starlight Glimmer: Ethan, Max, Zoey, Roger, Melissa, Alex, Jonathan, Rex, It's good to see you guys. Ethan Nakamura: Good to see you too, Starlight. Max Powell: And good to finally meet you, Mirage. Zoey Martin: It's been awhile. Roger Johnson: It sure has. Melissa Nakamura: Hi. Alex: Good to see everyone together. Jonathan: Now, Let's get down to business. Rex: We'd even got our friends to support us too. Twilight Sparkle: Mirage, This is Anubis Cruger, He's the supreme commander of Space Patrol Delta. Mirage: Sir. Anubis Cruger: A pleasure to meet you, Mirage. We've heard quite a lot about you. This is Isinia, My wife. Isinia Cruger: Hello, Mirage. Fowler Birdie: Folwer Birdie, Retired Supreme Commander of Space Patrol Delta. Sergeant Silverback: Sergeant Silverback reporting for duty, Rookies! Anubis Cruger: There's still a couple more counts. (to Piggy) Piggy, The Prisoner? Piggy: Yes, Sir. And soon enough, Piggy brought out Morgana in chains and Delta Cuffs. Ransik: Morgana, Why is she here? Kat Manx: Because she's here to help us. Morgana: It's true, I've done many horrible deeds in the past. Let me make up with this, Emperor Gruumm betrayed me after transforming me into my growing up self. And if you'll trust me now, Then I will help you stop him and destroy Ivan Ooze's robot. Twilight Sparkle: What do you think, Ransik? With that question asked, Ransik begins the feel the same way as she does when he was betrayed by Frax long ago. Ransik: Now is not time for guilt, Morgana. We'll need all the help we can get. So, Boom brought out the key and uncuffed Morgana. Ransik: Understand this, Morgana. We can't change the past, None of us can, No matter how much we wanted to. But we can learn from it and work for a brighter and better future. Morgana: Well said, Ransik. I'm glad to redeem myself. (to Sky) And Sky, You have my word, I will never betray either of you since I'm no longer in league with Emperor Gruumm. At last, Sky and Morgana shook as a sign. Schuyler Tate: Welcome to the team, Morgana. Outside the Clock Tower, Ransik was suffering his cruelty in his past as a mutant. Ransik: (sighed) Shining Armor: Are you alright, Ransik? Ransik: I'm fine, Shining Armor. Dean Cadance: You don't sound fine, Ransik. What's wrong? Ransik: It's the past I've suffered as a mutant, My evil has scared me for life. I was an arch enemy of the Time Force Rangers a long time ago, I can't take my mind of it! (hits the wall) Principal Celestia: Calm yourself, Ransik. Vice Principal Luna: Try and remeber the good deeds you've done, Name one thing you've done to redeem yourself to Time Force. Ransik: I've helped the Time Force and Wild Force Rangers defeat the Mut-Orgs, I've destroyed their mutant halves so they can finish the job. And for that, I became full human. Principal Celestia: My sister and I owe you for saving us, Ransik. Vice Principal Luna: And you made us including Cadance and Shining Armor new mentors to the Harmony Force Rangers. Ransik: (realizing his right) It's true, I've done many good deeds ever since I've bacame a mentor. Shining Armor: So, Feel any better, Ransik? Ransik: Much better, Thanks to you all. (smiled) Later back inside, Nadira showed Morgana Flurry Heart. Nadira: Morgana, I'd like you to meet Flurry Heart. She's Twilight's adorable niece and Cadance and Shining Armor's baby. (tickles her) Isn't that right, Flurry? Flurry Heart: (giggles) Morgana: Well, She is certainly adorable in a beautiful kind of way. Nadira: You wanna hold her? Morgana: Oh no, I'm not the baby caring type. I don't know anything about babies. Nadira: It's easy, Just hold out your arms and I'll pass her to you. Morgana: Alright, I'll try. (holds Flurry Heart as Nadira passed her on) Hello, Flurry. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Nadira: You see? She likes you. Morgana: I never thought I'd meet such an adorable little thing ever. Ransik: (coming behind Morgana) Now, You know how my daughter feels about Flurry Heart. And Morgana smiles at Flurry Heart who is smiling at her back. At the city center not far from Canterlot High, Ivan Ooze was about to make his move with some help with Emperor Gruumm, Broodwing, Frax, Gluto and OozeBot. Ivan Ooze: Watch out, Boys and Girls! Because Ivan Ooze is here to stay! (laughs evilly) Emperor Gruumm: And this time, We will not fail to rule this very day! Just as OozeBot leads the Cyclobots and Krybots, Some blasts came out of nowhere. Gluto: Woah, What just happened!? Out of nowhere, Twilight, Wes, Bridge, Ethan and their friends came. Wesley Collins: Emperor Gruumm, We're giving you one last warning! Surrender now, Or we'll be force to stop you all! Bridge Carson: And the same will go to you, Broodwing! Ethan Nakamura: You're all under arrest! Twilight Sparkle: It's over! Frax: Not yet it isn't, Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: It's Morphin' Time! All the Rangers activated their Morphers. The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Harmony Force Ranger morphing sequence begins. The Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! Next, The Time Force Rangers morphing sequence. The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! Then, The S.P.D. Rangers morphing sequence. The Energy Chaser Rangers: Let’s Chase Energy! Alex, Johnathan and Rex: Gold, Silver and Bronze! Energy On! Finally, The Energy Chaser Rangers Morphing sequence. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Honor! Starlight Glimmer: Equality! Mirage: Passionate! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force symbol appears. Wesley Collins: Time Force Red! Jennifer Scotts: Time Force Pink! Lucas Kendall: Time Force Blue! Katie Walker: Time Force Yellow! Trip Regis: Time Force Green! Eric Myers: Quantum Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Time Force! The Time Force symbol appears. Bridge Carson: One! S.P.D. Red Ranger! Roman Matthews: Two! S.P.D. Blue Ranger! Clay Benson: Three! S.P.D. Green Ranger! Elizabeth Delgado: Four! S.P.D. Yellow Ranger! Sydney Drew: Five! S.P.D. Pink Ranger! Schuyler Tate: Defender of the galaxy! S.P.D. Shadow Ranger! Sam: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Omega Ranger! Kat Manx: S.P.D. Kat Ranger! Nova: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Nova Ranger! Boom: S.P.D. Orange Ranger! Jack Landors: S.P.D. Quantum Ranger! Morgana: Night Lady Morgana! All together: Space Patrol Delta! Defenders of earth! Power Rangers S.P.D.! The Space Patrol Delta symbol appears. Ethan Nakamura: Energy Chaser, Red Ranger! Max Powell: Energy Chaser, Blue Ranger! Zoey Martin: Energy Chaser, Yellow Ranger! Roger Johnson: Energy Chaser, Green Ranger! Melissa Nakamura: Energy Chaser, Pink Ranger! Alex: Energy Chaser, Gold Ranger! Jonathan: Energy Chaser, Silver Ranger! Rex: Energy Chaser, Bronze Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Energy Chasers! The Energy Chaser symbol appears. Twilight Sparkle: Police Power Rangers Unite! All Power Rangers Together: Power Rangers Forever! Colors of Smokes and Explosions appeared as they're about to fight. Emperor Gruumm: Oozemen, Cyclobots, Krybots, Destroy them all! Twilight Sparkle: Let's do it! At last, The Police Power Team Up begins. Alex: Twilight, Use your new Police Power Harmony Weapons! Twilight Sparkle: You got it, Alex! Magic Deltamax Striker! Wesley Collins: Chrono Sabers! Bridge Carson: Delta Blasters! Ethan Nakamura: Drive Blade! Altogether: Magic Red Attack! They took out a lot of Oozemen, Cyclobots and Krybots. Broodwing: You're mine, Laughter Ranger! Pinkie Pie: Bring it on, You Big Rat with Wings! Lucas Kendall: We got your back, Pinkie! Pinkie Pie: Thanks, Guys. Laughter Deltamax Striker! Lucas Kendall: Chrono Blaster! Roman Matthews: Delta Crossbow! Max Powell: Drive Blaster! Altogether: Laughter Blue Blast! And a few blasts took out more Oozemen, Cyclobots and Krybots and weakening Broodwing. Trip Regis: Ready, Applejack?! Applejack: Ready, Trip! Honesty Deltamax Striker! Trip Regis: Chrono Sabers! Clay Benson: Delta Axe! Roger Johnson: Shougan Blade! Altogether: Honesty Green Slash! With every slash, They took out a lot more Oozemen, Cyclobots and Krybots. Katie Walker: You're up, Fluttershy! Fluttershy: Way ahead of you, Katie! Kindness Deltamax Striker! Katie Walker: Chrono Sabers! Elizabeth Delgado: Delta Claws! Zoey Martin: Energy Spear! Altogether: Kindness Yellow Attack! They took out more Oozemen, Cyclobots and Krybots. Jennifer Scotts: Let's do it, Rarity! Rarity: Right, Jen! Generosity Deltamax Striker! Jennifer Scotts: Chrono Blaster! Sydney Drew: Delta Bow! Melissa Nakamura: Drive Blaster! Altogether: Generosity Pink Blast! And more Oozemen, Cyclobots and Krybots were brought down. Eric Myers: Let's do it together, Mirage! Mirage: You got it, Eric. Passionate Omega Blaster! Eric Myers: Quantum Defender! Jack Landors: Quantum Blaster! Altogether: Passionate Quantum Attack! With on blast, More Oozemen, Cyclobots and Krybots were brought down. Morgana: Lead the way, Spike! Spike: Right, Morgana. Honor Deltamax Striker! Schuyler Tate: Shadow Saber! Morgana: Night Blades! Rex: Bug Blazer! Altogether: Honor Shadow Bronze Strike! And more Oozemen, Cyclobots and Krybots were taken down. Nova: Let's do it together, Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: Right back at ya, Nova! Loyalty Delta Blaster! Sam: Omega Blaster! Nova: Nova Blaster! Jonathan: Bug Blazer! Altogether: Loyalty Omega Silver Blast! And one blast wiped out more Oozemen, Cyclobots and Krybots. Alex: Sunset, Starlight, Are you two ready? Sunset Shimmer: Ready, Alex! Wisdom Deltamax Striker! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Deltamax Striker! Kat Manx: Kat Daggers! Boom: Delta Lance! Alex: Bug Blazer! Altogether: Wisdom Equality Gold and Orange Strike! During every attacks, They took out more Oozemen, Cyclobots and Krybots. Bridge Carson: Emperor Gruumm, You've been accused of joining forces with Ivan Ooze! (using his Delta Morpher) I find you guilty! (looks at Wes) Ready, Wes? Wesley Collins: You bet, Bridge! (activates his Battle Warrior Armor) Red Battle Warrior! Bridge, Roman and Clay: S.P.D Battlizer! (transforms into their Battlizer mode) Sonic Mode Activate! Eric Myers: It's show time! Megabattle, Activate! (activates his Quantum Megabattle Armor) Battle Ready! Z, Syd, Sam and Boom: S.P.D. S.W.A.T. Mode! (transforms into their S.W.A.T. Mode) Ethan, Max, Zoey, Roger and Melissa: Energy Armor Mode! (activates their Energy Armor Mode) Circuit: (on communication) Twilight, You and your friends must activate your new Police Power Battlizer to take down Emperor Gruumm, Anubis is sending them to you right now. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Circuit. The Harmony Force Rangers: Police Battlizer, Energizing Now! Just as they reached their Police Power Battlizer Mode, The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys came just time to help. Blossom: Hi, Guys! Brick: Sorry we're late! Bell: I think it's time to kick us some bad guy butts! Blitz: You and me both, Bell! Twilight Sparkle: Let's put'em all together! Jennifer Scotts: You got it, Twilight! The Time Force Rangers: Chrono Blasters! The S.P.D. Rangers: Delta Enforcers! The Energy Chasers: Drive Blasters! The Harmony Force Rangers: Tomodachi Bazooka! Twilight Sparkle: And fire! And with weapons firing, Emperor Gruumm was defeated and trapped in the confinement card. Emperor Gruumm: Curse You, Power Rangers! Bridge Carson: Yes, We got him. OozeBot: You're mine, Harmony Force Rangers! Twilight Sparkle: Not for long, OozeBot! Elemental Sword, Final Rainbow Slash! With one slash, OozeBot was brought down. OozeBot: Warning, I am about to mount function! (exploded) Klank: That's our cue. Aroond, An' aroond, An' awa' ye go! Orbus: It's Ooze Time! And with the amount of Ooze, OozeBot got bigger. OozeBot: Got big enough and ready for destruction. Pinkie Pie: Oh no! He got bigger! Schuyler Tate: Get ready for the next step, Twilight. You and your friends must call upon your new Police Power Harmony Zords to help combine with your Elemental Megazord. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Here we go. Blossom: Let's call our Powerpuff and Rowdyruff Dynamo! Brick: We're way ahead of ya, Blossom! The Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony Zords, Arise! The Time Force Rangers: Time Flyers and Time Shadow, Online! Eric Myers: Quantasaurus Rex, Online! The S.P.D. Rangers: Delta Runners and S.W.A.T. Flyers, Online! Sam: Omegamax Cycle, Going online! Boom: Blast Runner, Online! Schuyler Tate: Delta Command Megazord, Activate! The Energy Chasers: Summon Zords! All the Zords came just in time, And so did the Powerpuff and Rowdyruff Dynamo. Wesley Collins: Shadow Force Megazord, Mode Red! Eric Myers: Q-Rex, Megazord Mode! Bridge, Roman, Clay, Z, Syd and Boom: Activate Delta Blast Megazord! Sam and Nova: Omegamax Megazord, Activate! Kat, Jack and Morgana: Activate S.W.A.T. Megazord! Schuyler Tate: Cockpit Activate! The Energy Chaser Rangers: Activate Super Energy Chaser Megazord! Then, All the Megazord combinations were ready or battle. The Harmony Force Rangers: Elemental Megazord, Full Power! The Time Force Rangers: Shadow Force Megazord! Mode Red, Ready! Eric Myers: Q-Rex, Megazord Mode, Ready! Bridge, Roman, Clay, Z, Syd and Boom: Delta Blast Megazord, Ready! Sam and Nova: Omegamax Megazord, Ready! Kat, Jack and Morgana: S.W.A.T. Megazord, Ready! Schuyler Tate: Delta Command Megazord, Ready! The Energy Chaser Rangers: Super Energy Chaser Megazord, Ready! Twilight Sparkle: Activate Police Power Combinations! Magic Runner 1! Applejack: Honesty Runner 2! Fluttershy: Kindness Runner 3! Pinkie Pie: Laughter Runner 4! Rarity: Generosity Runner 5! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty Runner 6! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Runner 7! Spike: Honor Runner 8! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Runner 9! Mirage: Passionate Runner 10! Soon enough, The new Police Power Harmony Runners combined with the Elemental Megazord into the Time Energy Harmony Delta Megazord. The Harmony Force Rangers: Time Energy Harmony Delta Megazord, Full Power! At last, The fight goes on as they gave all they got. OozeBot: I do not tolerate interference. Blossom: Well, We don't tolerate your destruction to Silver Hills! Wesley Collins: OozeBot, You're Time's Up! Bridge Carson: You're going down! Starlight Glimmer: Come on, Everyone! Let's put it all together! Kat Manx: Activating Cannon Mode! As the S.W.A.T. Megazord transform into the S.W.A.T. Cannon, The other S.P.D. Megazord are preparing to fire with it. Wesley Collins: Time Saber, Ready! Eric Myers: Q-Rex Megazord preparing to fire! Ethan Nakamura: Energy Staff, Ready! Twilight Sparkle: Elemental Sword, Ready! The S.P.D. Rangers: Fire! Eric Myers: Fireing Blizzard Max! The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys: Firing Missiles! Twilight Sparkle: Energizing Police Power! Twilght, Wes and Ethan: Final Tri Slash! OozeBot: Now, In Complete Error! (exploded) Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil Loses! Ethan Nakamura: Robot Brought Down! Twilight Sparkle: Yes, We won! Blossom: And not a moment too soon! Brick: I'll say! At the Ooze Lair, Ivan Ooze was more upset then ever. Ivan Ooze: Once again, The Harmony Force Power Rangers won with new power. Broodwing: Perhaps I could be of assistance, (bowing to Ivan Ooze) Lord Ivan Ooze. Ivan Ooze: If it means trying to get rid of the Harmony Rangers, Welcome aboard, Broodwing. (chuckles evilly) Meanwhile not far from Crystal Prep Academy, Everyone gave each other a huge debt. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks so much for your help, We couldn't have won without any of you. Wesley Collins: No problem, Twilight. Bridge Carson: That's what friends are for. Ethan Nakamura: We Super Heroes and Power Rangers gotta stick together like glue. Blossom: We're just glad to help out. Brick: Yeah, Anytime. Ransik: Thank you, Anubis. We couldn't have done it without any of you. Anubis Cruger: Anytime, Ransik. Buttercup: It's a shame that Gluto and Broodwing are gone with that Ooze creep. Blaze: They'll come crawling back soon. Barrel: And we'll be ready for them. Bullet: You won't be disappointed, Fowler. Fowler Birdie: And we will be ready for Broodwing if you're willing to bring him back to us and Gluto back to Time Force Custody. Mirage: Hey, Guys. We're going to start a concert at Silver Hills. You guys want to join us? Eric Myers: Sounds good to me. That night at Silver Hills, The seven PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys, Police Ranger Boys, Jen, Katie, Z, Syd, Kat, Nova, Morgana, Zoey and Melissa got to sing with the Rainbooms. ::Bubbles :Open your eyes and take in everything that you see, Look at all the colors, red, yellow, blue, & green, We can take an airplane and fly across the globe, Look down upon the colors, c'mon everyone, let's go! Because... ::10 :Love ::Power Rangers :Love, ::Girls and Rowdyruff Boys :Love, ::Altogether :La la love, la la love makes the world go round! (2x) ::Sparkle :Open your ears and listen what the world has to say, Hear the birds & bells and you will have a brighter day, Everyone has a special song deep inside their heart, If you want, you could sing with us, it's the perfect place to start! :solo ::Katie, Z, Syd, Zoey and Melissa and Powerpuff Girls :Love, love, love, la la love, la la love makes :the world go round! ::Nova, Morgana and Mane 10 :You can't hurt me with the things that you do, I'll pick up dandelions and I'll give them to you! ::Ranger Boys and Rowdyruff Boys :Puppy dogs, kitty cats swimming through love! :repeat ::10 :Love ::Power Rangers :Love, ::Girls and Rowdyruff Boys :Love, ::Altogether :La la love, la la love makes the world go round! (2x) Then, everyone cheered for them. Florida: Well done, Power Rangers, Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys. Bubbles: Oh, Shucks! Twilight Sparkle: We're just happy to help, Especially for a brighter and better future. Ransik: Of Course, We could bring ourselves a brighter and better future for all times! The End Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225